Fleece
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Yuujirou's pride has always been a handicap in telling Tooru how he really feels. He finally decides to tell him but what happens when Tooru receives a mysterious package from Sayaka? [TooXYuu]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Princess or its characters.

**SxZ:** Okay, so this is my first fanfiction in a very long time. I think it's so great that I've actually found a pairing that has inspired me to take up writing again . This is my first TooruXYuujirou and Princess Princess fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy 3

**Fleece**

Yuujirou shared more with Tooru than anybody else he had known, and in a way, that scared him. The blonde was never one to share any details of his life with anybody, but for some reason, if it was Tooru he was talking to, it was okay. The self-proclaimed big boobs lover was beginning to lose focus on his goal as he realized that he was maybe... falling for the best friend he had ever had.

He had gotten to know Tooru since the blue haired boy transferred to the school. As Yuujirou got to know him a feeling in the pit of his stomach would rise up with each new thing he would learn about this boy, and the blonde had no idea what it could have been. It was when Tooru was in danger of leaving for good that Yuujirou finally was able to make heads or tails out of this emotion. It sprung up and hit him to his surprise... he really liked Tooru; he felt like he couldn't live without this person. He had stayed quiet through that whole time of Tooru's decision making, not saying a word. He was afraid that if he said too much about the situation, he would blurt out how he felt, and then Tooru definitely wouldn't have stayed. To Yuujirou's delight, Tooru ended up staying, and as the blonde was settling back down, Tooru asked that question:

"Yuujirou, what were you thinking back there?"

Yuujirou was taken aback by the question and had felt a blush creep over his cheeks.

"I... wanted you to stay of course."

So Yuujirou left it at that...

It was nearing off to being the last few months of school, and that meant that the Princess crowns would be passed on the coming year. Yuujirou didn't know what would happen the year after. Would he and Tooru still be roommates? Would Tooru even bother staying at this school? It was questions like that which made Yuujirou's stomach turn in disgust. He most definitely didn't want Tooru to leave his side and he wanted to confess the whole thing to the blue haired boy... but there was one thing that was holding him back: his pride.

It was only true. Yuujirou had way too much pride for his own good, which led him to not be able to tell Tooru anything all this time; his pride would hold him back to the point of it being a handicap to him.

_'Why can't I just beat this thing and tell him... augh!' _

That's what Yuujirou would think every night before going to sleep. He couldn't believe that the only thing between him and his confession was... himself...

The sun came in through the curtains of the dorm room. Tooru awoke and stretched his arms above his head. He yawned as he looked over at a still sleeping Yuujirou. He smiled as he got up and walked over to the still form.

Tooru himself had started to fall for his best friend. Despite all his outward protests and awkward situations, he couldn't help but feel something special for Yuujirou. The blue haired boy had started to come to terms with his true feelings... why did he have to hide it? He really liked Yuujirou... and he felt like he shared something sweet with him.

Tooru admired Yuujirou's beauty.

_'For a guy he sure is beautiful...' _thought Tooru.

Yuujirou started to twist around in his bed while groaning; it was obvious that he was protesting waking up early as usual. Tooru, feeling a bit daring that morning, reached out and touched Yuujirou's face and delicately stroked the side of it. He got down a bit closer and said in a low, creamy tone:

"Yuujirou… wake up…"

Yuujirou's eyes flung open and he got up at the speed of light looking scared out of his mind.

"WAAAHH…!" yelled the blonde boy "Tooru…! What in the world was that about!?"

"I had to wake you up you silly fool…" said Tooru, laughing lightly.

Yuujirou's heart couldn't help but melt at that kind of awakening. Just waking up to Tooru's smiling face like that was enough to make anything melt… to say the least.

'_He's just so cute...'_ thought Yuujirou.

Tooru went out of the room. He was obviously going to take his morning shower, a part of his morning routine that Yuujirou knew so well. The blonde princess got up out of bed and looked through the window at the gorgeous blue sky that morning.

'_It… kind of has the color if his hair…'_ thought Yuujirou yet again.

Yuujirou then banged his head against the window.

"Augh…! I have to tell him today! I just like him too much!" he yelled out in frustration.

"Who do you like too much?" asked a voice from behind him.

Yuujirou spun around to see Akira standing at the door. The quirky looking boy stared at him with that calm look of his, until he spoke up again.

"Oh I'm sorry… that was private wasn't it? Heh, heh…"

Yuujirou blushed.

"What are you doing here so early Akira…?"

"I… have something for Tooru… is he around…?"

"No… he's in the shower right now… what is it?"

"Well…" Akira took out a package from behind his back "This arrived at the office this morning and the principal wanted me to drop it off… I really don't know what it is…"

"Oh… well, give it to me and I'll give it to him when he comes back okay…?"

"Sure…! I had some student council duties to do before class this morning… so thank you!"

"Not a problem…"

Akira passed the package to Yuujirou and then disappeared out the door. Yuujirou looked at the package and wondered what could be inside, and who would be sending Tooru such things. His thoughts came to an end when Tooru came in the room once again, looking all clean and refreshed.

"Hey Yuujirou… what's that?"

"Oh this… it's a package for you. It arrived at the principal's office this morning and he asked Akira to drop it off…"

"Well then…"

Tooru flashed Yuujirou a smile and took the package. He turned in a way where Yuujirou couldn't see what was in the box as he opened it. Once the box was completely open, Tooru reached in, pulled out a letter of some sort and began silently reading it. Yuujirou waited in anticipation for Tooru to tell him what the devil was inside the box and where it came from.

"So…" Yuujirou began but stopped as soon as he saw Tooru's expression. He looked really broken, and the blonde had no idea as to why. He began to get a worried feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sayaka sent it…" was all Tooru said. He then picked up the box and letter and went to finish getting ready for his day.

Yuujirou was really worried at that point; the mood really had gotten flipped around. No longer was this a day for confessions of love but a day to be concerned for his best friend… and he was convinced that, that was what Tooru needed… even if he didn't talk…

Unfortunately that was the case all day between the two boys. Tooru seemed to be in a distant world, even during the day's princess duties; even Mikoto looked livelier that day, which definitely said something. The boys were getting changed back into their normal clothes. Tooru had finished quickly and left without saying a word.

"Is something the matter with Kouno today…?" asked Mikoto.

"I really don't know… he got a package from Sayaka this morning and he's been like that ever since…"

"Maybe you should try talking to him about it… when I'm more cheerful wearing these clothes than him, something is definitely worth worrying about…"

"You're right…"

Yuujirou was about to walk out the door when Mikoto began talking again.

"Oh, Yuujirou by the way… has there been something bugging you? Because you've been pretty distant yourself and…"

"It's fine…!" said Yuujirou as he laughed a bit nervously. He ran out of the room leaving Mikoto confused.

'_If I ever talked to him about it he'd pass out…'_ thought Yuujirou as he ran down the hall towards the dorms _'…but has it really been that noticeable? I mean… I guess this whole love confession thing has been preoccupying me just a little but… augh…'_

The blonde made it to his dorm room. He was nervous about going inside because he really had no idea what to expect. He slowly turned the door knob and went inside to see Tooru lying down on the bed, gazing at the letter again. When he noticed Yuujirou was in the room he sat up and tucked the letter away.

"Tooru… I… what…"

"Yuujirou… I'm sorry…"

"What…? Why are you apologizing?"

"Because… I ignored you all day today and I'm sorry about that… it's just, this whole package thing kind of spooked, shocked and confused me all at once…"

"Geez Tooru… what was in that package anyway… to make you act like that I… I've been really worried…"

"Here…" Tooru held out the letter. "You read this and I'll show you what was in the package…"

"Okay…" Yuujirou took the letter and sat down on the bed as Tooru got up. The blonde didn't take notice to what Tooru was doing as he read.

'_Dear Tooru,_

_This is Sayaka writing to you. How have you been doing since you decided to stay? You know, I really miss you a lot, and so does mom and dad… but we're still wishing you luck out there, you know you can always come home when you want because we'll always be here…_

_Anyway, I'm getting off topic. The real reason I'm writing is that I wanted to send this to you. Mom and dad had found it a few days ago and they said that it belonged to your parents, your dad in particular. They told me that your mom gave this to your dad as a birthday present but your dad was so embarrassed to wear it out that he'd only wear it in front of your mom's eyes. When mom and dad told me that I thought it was cute…_

_I couldn't help but send this your way, because I figured your parents would have wanted you to have it and I know you don't have much keepsakes of them so yeah, I hope you like it. I also wish you luck with whoever you decide to wear it in front of because it's kind of a "for a lover's eyes only" type of thing, at least that's what mom and dad told me that your dad said…_

_Good luck,_

_Sayaka'_

Yuujirou couldn't make heads or tails about the whole thing, he was extremely confused. It was then Tooru spoke up.

"Yuujirou…" he said suddenly.

Yuujirou looked up and was shocked at what he saw. There he was, Tooru Kouno, clad in a pink fluffy fleece pyjama-type suit.

"This is what was in the package…" said Tooru while blushing. "I was, trying to figure out weather or not I should show you, but considering the circumstances… I guess I really had no other choice…" he smiled.

Yuujirou was a bit dumbfounded, but then it hit him. The letter, Tooru being confused and now this… did Tooru…?

"Tooru…!" Yuujirou jumped up on his feet "Do you…!?"

"This may be embarrassing to hear but, I think I've fallen for you… Yuujirou… that's why I was trying to decide all day how I felt about wearing this suit and all… and I realized that you're the only one I'd ever let see me in something like this… I mean, even if we do go around in women's clothing all day, this suit still is a bit embarrassing don't you… Yuujirou…?"

Yuujirou had a complete dumbfounded look on his face.

'_Did… did Tooru just confessed to me… he… god… he looks so cuddly in that suit… come on pride… go away, you… you…'_

"Yuuji…" Tooru got cut off when Yuujirou lightly grabbed his wrist and began to lightly stroke the fabric.

"This stuff is… really soft…" he looked up at Tooru.

"It's fleece…" said Tooru while smiling.

Yuujirou blushed. He had to do it then and there… he just had to build of up the courage.

It was then the blonde wrapped his arms around Tooru's waist. Tooru blushed a bit.

"It's super soft…" he whispered in the blue haired boy's ear "Tooru… I…"

"Say it when you're ready Yuujirou…" Tooru whispered back.

The boy's leaned back a bit and looked into each other's eyes.

"I really like you Yuujirou… I never knew I could feel so strongly about anybody before… and to think I'd fall for you it's just so great… I like you so much!"

"Tooru…" Yuujirou was blushing uncontrollably "…I… really…"

'_Get lost pride… Yuujirou, just freakin' say it!'_ thought the blonde.

"Tooru I like you so much!" he yelled out finally.

Tooru smiled as he embraced the blonde. Yuujirou cuddled in close to the warm, soft fleece. He couldn't believe that he had actually confessed to Tooru… he felt so happy and relieved.

"Tooru… could you wear this more often…?"

"Only for you Yuujirou… only for your eyes to see and your skin to feel…" Tooru winked as he said that.

They fell silent at that moment and looked at each other yet again. They then closed their eyes and moved in close to share their first mutual kiss… and it tasted ever so sweet…

It was definitely the beginning of something special…

Yuujirou grabbed onto Tooru to pull him closer into the kiss… and also to feel that wonderful material some more… this fleece certainly was a bonus…

**The End**

**SxZ:** That wasn't so bad was it? I had a lot of fun writing this one. I will definitely be writing more, and they will be more interesting than this one. Now that I got the whole love confession thing out of the way I can pull in some hot smut XD what do you guys think of that? shot


End file.
